Nakamura Shinichiro
Nakamura Shin'ichirō, 中村真一郎 (March 5, 1918 - December 25, 1997) was a Japanese author. Prizes * 1978 Tanizaki Prize for Natsu (Summer, 夏) English translations * There appear to be no English translations of Nakamura's works. Selected works * Kinō to kyō no monogatari, 1948. * Ōchō no bungaku, 1957. * Shi no kage no moto ni, 1951. * Shi no kage no moto ni, Tokyo : Shinzenbi Sha, 1947. * Shisetsu Genji monogatari, date unknown. * Aishin to shinigami to, 1950. * Shishū, 1950. * Tamashii no yoru no naka o, 1951. * Nagai tabi no owari, 1952. * Bungaku no miryoku, 1953. * Bungaku no sōzō, 1953. * Nakamura Shinʾichirō shū, 1953. * Akutagawa Ryūnosuke, 1954. * Yahanraku, 1954. * Tsumetai tenshi, 1955. * Yasei no onna, 1955. * Akutagawa Ryūnosuke no sekai, 1956. * Nagai Kafū kenkyū, 1956. * Bungakuteki kankaku, 1959. * Ōchō bungaku no sekai, 1963. * Sengo bungaku no kaisō, 1963. * Kyūkon, 1964. * Joseiron nōto, 1967. * Akutagawa Ryūnosuke no sekai, 1968. * Genji monogatari no sekai, 1968. * Kin no uo, 1968. * Watakushi no hyakushō, 1968. * Enkaku kannō, 1969. * Hi no matsuri, 1969. * Kindai bungaku e no gimon, 1970. * Kokoro no sakeme, 1970. * Nakamura Shinʾichirō chōhen zenshū, 1970. * Seiō bungaku to watakushi, 1970. * Shi no henreki, 1970. * Hihyō no koyomi, 1971. * Hyōka no shi, 1971. * Rai Sanʾyō to sono jidai, 1971. * Tachihara Michizō kenkyū, 1971. * '' Hori Tatsuo'', 1972. * Kenreimonʾin Ukyō Daibu, 1972. * Koji hakkutsu, 1972. * Nakamura Shinʾichirō hyōron zenshū, 1972. * Nakamura Shinʾichirō shū, 1972. * Netsuaisha, 1972. * Ai no hōtei, 1973. * Nakamura Shinʾichirō tampen zenshū, 1973. * Taiwahen, 1973. * Tōi musume, 1973. * Kinsei onna katagi, 1974. * Koji hakkutsu, 1974. * Kono hyakunen no shōsetsu, 1974. * Ansen yawa, 1975. * Bunshō tokuhon, 1975. * Nihon koten ni miru sei to ai, 1975. * Shiki, 1975. * Shisetsu Genji monogatari, 1975. * Yumegatari, 1975. * Kodoku, 1976. * Nagai kaifukuki (長い 回復期), Tōkyō : Seiga Shobō, 1976. * Rai Sanʾyō to sono jidai, 1976. * Shijin no niwa, 1976. * Shinsei kazoku, 1976. * Yowa no nezame, 1976. * Taishō sakka ron, 1977. * Meiji sakka ron, 1978. * Monte Kurisuto Haku, c1978. * Natsu (夏), 1978. * Rensa hannō, 1978. * Shinigao, 1978. * Dokusho wa tanoshimi, 1979. * Shōwa sakka ron, 1979. * Akutagawa, Hori. Tachihara no bungaku to sei, 1980. * Kioku no mori, 1980. * Shōsetsu no hōhō : watakushi to "nijisseiki shōsetsu", Tokyo : Shūeisha, 1981. * Toki no naka e no tabi, 1981. * Hon o yomu, Tokyo : Shinchōsha, 1982. * Shōsetsu kōsō e no kokoromi, Tōkyō : Shoritsu Kaze no Bara, 1982. * Waga tenkibo, Tokyo : Shinchōsha, 1982. * '' Eien no shojo'', Tōkyō : Shinchōsha, 1983. * Sengo bungaku no kaisō, Tōkyō : Chikuma Shobō, 1983. * Watakushi no Seiō bungaku (私 の 西欧 文学), Tōkyō : Iwanami Shoten, 1984. * Bungaku no hōhō (文学 の 方法), Tōkyō : Iwanami Shoten, 1984. * Fuyu (冬), Tōkyō : Shinchōsha, 1984. * Geijutsu o megutte (芸術 を めぐって), Tōkyō : Iwanami Shoten, 1984. * Kindai no sakkatachi (近代 の 作家たち), Tōkyō : Iwanami Shoten, 1984. * Nakamura Shinʾichirō gekishi shūsei (中村 真一郎 劇詩 集成), Tōkyō : Shichōsha, 1984. * Watakushi no koten (私 の 古典), Tōkyō : Iwanami Shoten, 1984. * Ōchō to Edo (王朝 と 江戶), Tōkyō : Kokusho Kankōkai, 1985. * Yume no fukken (夢 の 復権), Tōkyō : Fukutake Shoten, 1985. * Zoku Shōsetsu kōsō e no kokoromi (続・小說 構想 へ の 試み), Tōkyō : Shoshi Kaze no Bara : Hatsubaijo Seiunsha, 1985. * Ai, jinsei, geijutsu (愛・人生・芸術), Tōkyō : Kokusho Kankōkai, 1985. * Bungaku to kindai (文学 と 近代), Tōkyō : Kokusho Kankōkai, 1985. * Dokusho-zanmai (読書三昧), Tōkyō : Shinchōsha, 1985. * Edo kanshi (江戶 漢詩), Tōkyō : Iwanami Shoten, 1985. * Gensō to sekai (幻想 と 世界), Tōkyō : Kokusho Kankōkai, 1985. * Irogonomi no kōzō : ōchō bunka no shinsō (色好み の 溝造 : 王朝 文化 の 深層), Tōkyō : Iwanami Shoten, 1985. * Kurui (狂), Tōkyō : Sakuhinsha, 1986. * Shi o kangaeru (死 を 考える), Tōkyō : Chikuma Shobō, 1988. * Hi no yama no monogatari : waga kaisō no Karuizawa (火 の 山 の 物語 : わが 回想 の 軽井沢), Tōkyō : Chikuma Shobō, 1988. * Ai to bi to bungaku : waga kaisō (愛 と 美 と 文学 : わが 回想), Tōkyō : Iwanami Shoten, 1989. * Midoriiro no jikan no naka de (绿色 の 時間 の なか で), Tōkyō : Chikuma Shobō, 1989. * Haiku no tanoshimi (俳句 の たのしみ), Tōkyō : Shinchōsha, 1990. * Hagiwara Sakutarō (萩原 朔太郎), Tōkyō : Ushio Shuppansha, 1991. * Dokusho no yorokobi (読書 の よろこび ), Tōkyō : Shinchōsha, 1991. * Shōsetsuka Henrī Jeimuzu (小說家 ヘンリー・ジェイムズ), Tōkyō : Shūeisha, 1991. * Bungaku to shite no hyōden (文学 と して の 評伝), Tōkyō : Shinchōsha, 1992. * Nakamura Shinʾichirō shōsetsu shūsei (中村 真一郎 小說 集成), Tōkyō : Shinchōsha, 1992-1993. * Nyotai gensō (女体 幻想), Tōkyō : Shinchōsha, 1992. * Shōsetsu to wa hontō wa nani ka (小說 と は 本当 は 何 か), Nagoya-shi : Kawai Bunka Kyōiku Kenkyūjo ; Tōkyō : Kawai Shuppan, 1992. * Ōchō monogatari : shōsetsu no mirai ni mukete (王朝 物語 : 小說 の 未来 に 向けて), Tōkyō : Ushio Shuppansha, 1993. * Ansen kūdan (暗泉 空談), Tōkyō : Shūeisha, 1994. * Bungakuteki sanpo : zuisōshū (文学的 散步 : 随想集), Tōkyō : Chikuma Shobō, 1994. * Dokusho no kairaku (読書 の 快楽), Tōkyō : Shinchōsha, 1994. * Gendai bijo sugoroku (現代 美女 双六), Tōkyō : Kawade Shobō Shinsha, 1995. * Saidoku Nihon kindai bungaku (再読 日本 近代 文学), Tōkyō : Shūeisha, 1995. * Tamashii no bōryoku (魂 の 暴力), Tōkyō : Chūō Kōronsha, 1995. * Waga kokoro no shijintachi : Tōson, Hakushū, Sakutarō, Tatsuji (わが 心 の 詩人たち : 藤村・白秋・朔太郎・達治), Tōkyō : Ushio Shuppansha, 1998. * Nakamura Shinʾichirō (中村 真一郎), Tōkyō : Nihon Tosho Sentā, 2000. Category:Japanese writers Category:1918 births Category:1997 deaths ja:中村真一郎 ru:Накамура, Синъитиро